racingocsofmusicislife2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shea Edwards
'Early Life' Shea is the younger sister of Dale Jr. and the daughter of the late Dale Earnhardt. Shea and Dale was close, but not really close with each other, but until the death of their father Dale Earnhardt back in 2001, they became close, up to the point where Dale is like a father figure towards Shea since she was thirteen years old when Dale Earnhardt died. 'Life' She got exposed to the track atmosphere when she was four years old as she was brought to her first race live at Richmond International Raceway, and ever since then, she loved the sport ever since, and wanted to get involved with NASCAR, but, from the busness perspective. When Shea was growing up, she was going to the races in the summer because she wasn't in school because if she were to go to a race during school, it would usually get in the way of it. The one race that Shea really wanted to go in person to see was the Daytona 500. When she was twelve years old, her father gave her tickets to the Daytona 500 as a part of a Christmas gift, but Shea didn't realize until the very end of the race that her first time seeing the Daytona 500 live was Dale Earnhardt's final race as he tragedy died on the final lap. After seeing that, Teresa decided to pull Shea out of school and decided to have her travel with Dale on the NASCAR circut. 'NASCAR Career' In 2004, Shea decided to get involved with Dale Earnhardt Inc. (DEI) with whatever she could get her hands on, and helped out with Earnhardt-Ganassi Racing with DEI and Ganassi Racing with Felix Sabates merged into Earnhardt Ganassi with Felix Sabates. In 2008, Shea also decided to help out with Jr. Motorsports in terms of the drivers' contracts. 'Personal Life' Shea is the younger sister of Dale Earnhardt Jr., which they have developed a close relationship ever since Dale Earnhardt's death. Shea currently resides in Concord, North Carolina. Shea met Carl Edwards at the spring Atlanta Nextel Cup (now knowwn as Sprint Cup) race in 2005, where Carl was set to make his debut in the Cup series. After that, her and Carl have been hanging out, which would have them develop a relationship, then halfway through the 2006 Nextel Cup season, they'd started a relationship and have been dating ever since. On September 18, 2011, it was reported that Carl had proposed to Shea and Shea accepted. It was confirmed that that was true later in the day. They are planning to have a December 2011 wedding. Carl and Shea had gotten married on December 3, 2011. It was announced on Shea's Twitter on December 25, 2011 that she was pregnant and that she was due in September. Siblings: Dale Earnhardt Jr. (brother), Kelley Earnhardt (sister), Taylor Earnhardt (half sister), Kerry Earnhardt (half brother), Faith Earnhardt (half sister), Skye Edwards (sister in-law) Family Members: Jeffrey Earnhardt (half nephew) 'Twitter Account' Shea's Twitter account is @HeartFullof88. She just mostly uses it to talk to her friends. Category:Racing OC's